Multi-Colored Memories (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: While the ladies go shopping for bridesmaids' dresses Steve and Danny get some unexpected help dyeing eggs.
_Mari and Ilna-thanks for everything. You both inspire me daily. Thanks for remembering my ideas when I can't. And thanks for always being on the lookout for when my Pittsburgh-ese slips in, Mari._

 _Sandy-you're the best and always will be. Thanks for sharing the ups and downs._

 _REAL Worlders-You guys are every kind of AWESOME! Thanks so much for your enthusiastic support of the REAL World universe. As always I'm woefully behind on responding to reviews but please know every word is read and appreciated._

* * *

 **Multi-Colored Memories (1/1)**

"Mow-ning Unca 'Teeve. Mow-ning Ann Caf." Joanie rubbed her eyes sleepily as Mary carried her into the kitchen.

They had arrived at the beach house the evening before and after a dinner of grilled chicken and vegetables, a spirited game of fetch with Cammie, a goodnight Skype call to Aaron and several of Joan's favorite stories they all headed to bed early in an effort to ensure they'd be well rested for their big day.

Mary was going shopping for bridesmaids' dresses with Catherine, Kono, Grace and Carrie and Joanie was staying home to color eggs with Uncle Steve and Uncle Danno.

"Morning, Joanie." Steve scooped her from Mary's arms and tickled her belly. "Are you ready to color eggs?"

"Yay!" Joanie threw her arms in the air excitedly. "Now?"

"Not quite yet," Catherine grinned as Steve put Joanie in her booster seat. "First we have to eat breakfast."

"You hewp wif eggs, Ann Caf?"

"Not this time, Sweetie. I'm going shopping with your mommy to buy some pretty dresses for the wedding."

"I have pwetty dwess."

Catherine placed several slices of banana in front of the happy toddler. "I know you do. Very pretty."

"You have pwetty dwess." Joan smiled as she held out a slice of banana for Catherine.

"I do indeed."

Mary slid into the seat across from Joanie. "We can't tell Uncle Steve about Aunt Cath's dress though, peanut, remember?"

"Shhhh. Sec-wet," Joanie whispered as she put her banana covered finger to her lips.

Steve pulled a pan from the cupboard beside the stove. "Scrambled eggs sound good?"

"Anything that someone else is cooking sounds good," Mary replied with a chuckle.

Thirty minutes later they had finished eating and Steve was clearing the dishes when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Joanie asked excitedly.

Before anyone could get out of their chair they heard the door open and Carrie's voice ring out. "Don't bother getting up. We'll let ourselves in."

A few seconds later she entered the kitchen followed by Danny, Grace and Kono.

"Did you all carpool?" Mary teased.

"Nope," Carrie leaned against the kitchen island and smiled. "Gracieco and I are just that good at organizing things."

Grace grinned as she high-fived her co-maid of honor. "You got that right."

Danny held up a brown paper grocery bag. "Can I put this in your fridge?"

"Sure," Catherine nodded. "What is it?"

"Just a little insurance," Danny said as crossed the kitchen.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Insurance?"

"Danno bought some back up eggs … already decorated … just in case," Grace reported.

Steve smirked. "In case of what?"

"You've never colored eggs with a toddler before, Steven. I have. Trust me … we may need backup eggs."

Carrie shook her head. "Oh ye of little faith."

"Says the woman who will be out dress shopping while the actual egg dyeing is going on," Danny pointed out.

"True," Carrie nodded. "Speaking of … are we ready, ladies? Time's a wastin'."

* * *

No sooner had the shoppers piled into Kono's car and headed out than Steve's phone rang. He glanced at the screen and saw the call was from Jenna.

"Hi, Jenna. Is everything ok?"

" _Everything's fine. Well … sort of."_

Steve's jaw stiffened slightly. "What do you need?" His readiness to jump into action was clear in his tone.

" _Oh no, it's nothing like that. Everyone is ok. I ...well … my boss just called and asked if I could come in to the office and help him with some last minute tax stuff. Casey's at an all-day track event and Dylan is spending the day with his friend Jimmy then having a sleepover."_

"And?" Steve asked leadingly after a long pause.

" _And … I shouldn't have called. I know you have a lot going on and it would be too much of an imposition."_

"Why don't you let me decide that?"

" _Cody is scheduled to work at 10:00. He said he'd try to find someone to cover his shift but I hate to have him do that."_

"You need someone to watch Kaitlyn and Jacob?"

" _Yes. I hate to ask but …"_

"Bring them over," Steve smiled. "Danny and I are coloring eggs with Joanie today. The more the merrier."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Positive."

" _Thanks, Steve. You guys are lifesavers. I'll drop them off in half an hour."_

"Sounds good. Send their suits. We may go swimming after we finish the eggs."

Steve heard Jenna chuckle. _"You may need to."_

"What do you mean?"

" _Have you ever colored eggs with kids before?"_

"No, why?"

" _You'll see. Just wear old clothes."_

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the ladies arrived at their first destination, a bridal boutique that also carried a large selection of bridesmaids' apparel. They were pointed to a room at the far end of the salon containing several long racks practically overflowing with dresses in every color and style.

"We only have six weeks so we can't get anything that's going to need too many alterations," Carrie reminded everyone as Grace nodded in agreement.

"I know we decided on knee length," Catherine added as she looked at, and quickly passed on, several dresses. "But if you guys see something you like that's longer just speak up."

Several minutes passed as they each took a section of a rack and looked through the choices.

"What in the world is this?" Kono pulled out a dress and held it up for everyone to see.

"The ugliest bridesmaid dress ever designed?" Mary suggested as she wrinkled her nose at the mess of frilly bows and tulle flowers covering a high necked dress with three-quarter sleeves.

"That is made for a woman who really does not like her bridesmaids," Carrie snorted. "At all."

"Well, that's definitely not me," Catherine beamed.

"This one looks kind of … matronly," Mary sighed as she pushed another selection aside.

"This one is … wow." Carrie held up a red mini dress with a plunging neckline and no back.

"Danno would have a heart attack," Grace said seriously.

Catherine snorted. "Steve would be right behind him."

"Ummm … Danno said if you guys decide on strapless I'm supposed to ask if I can get spaghetti straps added to mine."

"Absolutely," Catherine nodded. "No problem."

"I don't want you guys to have to pick something you don't want just because there are things I can't wear because I'm not old enough." Grace's gaze fell to the carpet.

"Don't be silly," Mary scoffed. "I don't think I would _want_ to wear any dress you can't wear too."

"Same here," Kono nodded. "I've always been more of a fan of classy bridesmaid dresses anyway. Save the plunging necklines and miniskirts for the club."

"If I started down the aisle in something too risqué John would throw a coat over me," Carrie laughed.

Grace grinned happily at the others. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, sweetie." Catherine winked at her niece. "Now let's keep looking. I'd really like to get the dress issue settled this weekend."

* * *

Jenna dropped off Kaitlyn and Jacob, along with a bag full of egg decorating supplies, on her way to work. On Danny's advice they set up a table out in the yard, away from house and the deck, and began their preparations.

"Uncle Steve, do you have any glue? I forgot mine," Kaitlyn frowned as she unpacked the bag of supplies.

"What kind of glue?"

"Just the regular kind," Kaitlyn answered. "I had mine sitting out to bring but I must have left it on the counter."

Jacob's eyes widened. "I didn't know we needed glue to dye eggs."

Kaitlyn looked at Steve, her bottom lip just beginning to tremble. "I wanted to help Jacob and Joanie make some special eggs so I looked up online how to make them and I brought all the stuff but I forgot the glue."

"Don't worry," Steve smiled reassuringly. "Go look in the drawers of the desk in the den. If there's none there I'll make a quick run to the store."

Kaitlyn turned and headed towards the house.

"Stay, Cammie," Steve said as she started to follow Kaitlyn. "She'll be right back."

Cammie sat down beside Steve but kept an eye on the door to the house. She was very protective of the young girl who had initially been nervous to even pet her but was growing more comfortable around her every day.

Several minutes later, Kaitlyn emerged from house, smile firmly in place, waving a bottle of Elmer's glue. "I found it!"

"YAY!" Jacob thrust his arms in the air and Joanie followed suit.

When Joanie lowered her arms, her hand landed directly in a dish of red dye spattering herself, along with Jacob and Danny.

"Good thing Mom sent us in old clothes," Jacob giggled.

"Oh … I assure you … that's just the beginning," Danny said as he wiped Joanie's hand with a damp rag. "Just wait."

Kaitlyn smiled as she took the last of the items from her bag and laid them out in an organized fashion on the table in front of her as Danny headed to the kitchen for another pitcher of water to mix up a few more colors.

"Mom sent some extra dye just in case." Kaitlyn pulled several Paas kits from the bag. "And I brought some stickers and gems for us to use. Plus, a special surprise for Jacob."

"For me? What is it?" Jacob bounced excitedly.

Kaitlyn held up some wiggly eyes and black pipe cleaners. "Now that we have glue," she said excitedly, "we can make minions. I saw how to do it on the internet."

"Minions? Really?" He jumped from his seat and raced around the table to hug his sister. "You're the best, Kaitlyn."

"That was very thoughtful," Steve said sincerely. "It's nice that you want to help the younger kids but make sure you have some fun too."

"I will. I promise."

"Look," Jacob said as Danny made it back to the table. "I have a mustache."

Steve's head turned quickly and saw the young boy had painted on a mustache using green egg dye.

"You certainly do," he shook his head.

"He does that every time," Kaitlyn grinned. "It's kind of a family tradition."

Steve couldn't help but beam at the fact that Kaitlyn didn't find it the least bit odd that Jacob would continue a family tradition at the beach house.

"Unca 'Teeve, look!" Before he could react Joanie dipped her hand in the same cup of dye and wiped it across her face. "Mustache!"

"It's gonna be a long day," Steve sighed.

Danny grinned. "I warned you."

* * *

After having no luck at their first stop the ladies headed for a dress boutique that didn't specialize in bridal wear per se but carried a lot of beautiful dresses that could easily be worn by bridesmaids. On the way, Catherine received a text from Steve that Kaitlyn and Jacob would be joining them for egg dyeing.

"I hope they're not doing it in the kitchen," Carrie grimaced.

"Steve's never dyed eggs before but Danny's an old hand at it," Catherine said confidently. "I'm not worried. Much."

They were barely inside the door when Carrie's eyes landed on a short purple dress with a sweetheart neckline, an asymmetrical, ruched bodice and gathering on one hip. As she pulled it off the rack the chiffon felt cool against her hand.

"Wow," Grace said softly. "That's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Carrie held the dress up for the others to see.

"That color is perfect," Catherine said excitedly. "What does everybody think?"

"Beautiful," Mary said sincerely.

"I would definitely wear that," Kono nodded.

Just then a salesperson approached and introduced herself as Joann. "Did you find something you like?" she asked.

"I think we want to try this one on," Catherine said as she looked around at the others who were nodding in agreement.

"All of you?" Joann asked.

"Everyone but me," Catherine grinned. "We're looking for bridesmaids' dresses."

"Congratulations!" Joann surveyed the group. "I'm sure we have this in everyone's size."

"If we pick this one would there be any problem putting spaghetti straps on one of them?" Catherine asked.

"No problem at all. It's a simple alteration we can do right here in the store."

"Perfect," Catherine grinned. "Then we definitely want to try this one."

Carrie, Grace, Kono and Mary waited until they were all ready so they could step out of the dressing area together. The minute Catherine saw them she knew. This was the dress. The one she had pictured from the minute she purchased her own.

"What do you all think?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"I love it," Mary said, running her hand softly along the flowing skirt.

"Me too," Kono agreed.

"It's perfect," Grace sighed dreamily.

"It really is," Carrie agreed as she looked at all the others. "Plus we all look great in it if I do say so myself. What do _you_ think, Cath?"

"I think this is the dress," she said with a wide smile.

Grace looked at the price tag and squealed happily. "Danno offered to give me the money if I needed it but I wanted to buy my dress on my own and I can afford this one."

Catherine and Steve had also offered to buy whatever Grace needed for the wedding but it was important to her to get everything with her own money, earned from babysitting and doing chores around the house.

"That's great, Gracieco," Carrie beamed. "Now that we've found dresses you know what we need to do, right?"

Grace looked slightly confused. "What?"

"We need to go find shoes that do these amazing dresses justice."

* * *

"This comes out, right?" Steve asked as Joanie placed her dye covered hand on his forearm.

"It's a little late to ask now," Danny snorted as he looked around the table. "But yes … it's been my experience that a hot shower and a good scrubbing and it'll all be gone. It's mostly food coloring."

They had long since abandoned the flimsy wire holders that were supposed to be used to dip the eggs into the dye but never quite worked in favor of dipping with their fingers.

"Uncle Steve, Uncle Danny," Jacob said breathlessly, "Look."

The partners looked across the table to where Kaitlyn had just finished helping Jacob glue wiggly eyes onto a half yellow, half blue egg with goggles fashioned from a piece of black yarn.

"It's a minion!" Jacob clapped.

"Min-i-on!" Joanie squealed.

"Well look at that," Danny whistled appreciatively. "It really is."

"That looks great, Kaitlyn," Steve smiled.

Kaitlyn beamed at the praise.

"And Joanie's eggs that we glued the jewels on are dry too." She picked one up and showed it to Steve and Danny.

"BIIIINK!" Joan said happily. "Bink egg!"

"Those look great," Steve nodded. "Now why don't you decorate some for yourself. You've spent almost all your time helping Jacob and Joanie."

"I don't mind," Kaitlyn smiled shyly. "I like helping."

"I know you do," Steve ruffled her hair. "And you're very good at it."

"Thanks," she beamed, "But there _is_ something I wanted to try for myself."

"Then let's get to it," Steve grinned. "This time I'll help _you_ if you want."

"Thanks. That'd be great!"

* * *

"These are pretty," Mary said as she picked up a simple metallic silver pump with a stiletto heel. "It looks like they come in a kitten heel too."

"That's good," Grace chuckled. "I don't think I could walk in heels _that_ high. And even if I could Danno wouldn't let me wear them."

"Your dad wants what's best for you and you know what?" Carrie said. "He's right. You shouldn't be in a hurry to grow up."

"I know," Grace nodded. "I'm really glad that he's letting me to wear heels at all. Do you think these would be okay, Auntie Cath?"

"I'm sure they'd be fine," Catherine assured her. "Your dad and I discussed what would be acceptable and those definitely fit the bill."

"Ok … but before we try these on I think I should call and see how the egg dyeing is going," Mary said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"You don't think Steve and Danny can handle it?" Carrie smirked.

"I'm not sure about Danny but I'm pretty sure my brother had no idea what he was getting into."

Catherine grinned. "I'm sure he's loving every minute of it."

"I bet you're right," Kono nodded.

"Hey, big brother. How's it going?" Mary asked as the call connected.

" _It's going great. We're having fun."_

"You're not destroying that beautiful kitchen are you?"

" _No. We're in the backyard. Which turns out to have been a very good idea."_

"I'll bet."

" _How's dress shopping going?"_

"Good. We found a perfect dress. We're working on shoes now."

" _So you'll be home soon?"_

"Is that a touch of desperation I hear in your voice?"

" _Not at all. I just want to know when to heat up the grill."_

"We'll call you when we're headed home."

" _Sounds good."_

"See you soon then. Bye."

"How'd he sound?" Carrie asked as Mary put her phone back in her purse.

"Like he's having the time of his life," Mary smiled.

* * *

Danny leaned over to pick up an egg carton that had fallen to the ground and when Joanie leaned forward to see what he was doing she inadvertently knocked the cup of purple dye off the edge of the table.

Danny froze as he felt the liquid pour over his collar and into his hair.

"Uh-oh," Joanie said seriously.

Danny raised up just in time to see Joanie's eyes start to well up.

"I sow-wy," she sniffled.

"It's ok," he grinned at her. "Purple hair is all the rage these days. I'm right in style."

"My friend Owen's big sister has purple hair," Jacob said.

"It's hard to tell with just the back covered," Steve said thoughtfully. "Maybe if you dump a cup on the front we can get the full effect."

Kaitlyn giggled.

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are," Danny grumbled.

"I think you're funny, Uncle Steve," Kaitlyn whispered.

"Thank you, Kaitlyn."

"When do we get to see these eggs you two have been working on for the last half hour?" Danny asked.

"Right now," Steve said as Kaitlyn glued a piece of yellow feather to the top of the last egg.

She turned around the carton they had been using to keep the eggs standing upright and showed the others her bright yellow eggs with magic marker eyes, triangular ribbon beaks and a tuft of yellow feather on top.

"They're chicks!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Chicks!" Joanie mimicked.

"Those are awesome, Kaitlyn," Danny smiled.

"Uncle Steve helped me," she said shyly.

"It was mostly you," Steve insisted. "But that took care of the last of the eggs so what do you say we clean up a little before everyone else gets home."

"I'll help," Kaitlyn said.

"Me too." Jacob grabbed two cups of leftover dye and stood up on his chair. "Uncle Steve, where should I put … " as he jumped to the ground his arms instinctively went out for balance and the dye flew in the air landing on everyone else at the table.

"We really should have seen that coming," Steve chuckled.

* * *

Catherine, Carrie, Mary, Kono and Grace arrived home thirty minutes later to find Steve standing at the grill, his skin dotted with multi-colored patches. Danny sat at the table not far away, his head turned towards the ocean revealing the entire back of his head had been dyed purple. Kaitlyn and Jacob sat on the deck in their swimsuits playing a game of Chutes and Ladders while Joanie helped whoever's turn it was.

"Mama!" Joanie jumped up and ran to Mary as soon as she saw her.

"Hi, peanut. I missed you today. Did you have fun coloring eggs with Uncle Steve and Uncle Danny and the kids?"

Joanie nodded her head and threw her arms in the air. "FUN!"

Mary looked at all the dye on her daughter. "Did you actually get any color on the eggs?"

"I'll have you know we did a very good job," Danny said with mock indignance.

"No need for back up eggs?" Carrie asked.

"None at all," Danny insisted.

"That's just because Kaitlyn was here to keep us in line," Steve said. "You should see the designs she made and the ones she helped the Jacob and Joanie make."

As Kaitlyn blushed, Jenna appeared around the side of the house.

"I hope you guys were good," she said as she stepped onto the deck and looked around, trying not to laugh.

"We were good, weren't we, Uncle Steve?" Jacob said.

"Yes, you were. Very good." Steve turned to Jenna. "Can you stay for dinner?"

"If it's not too much trouble. Everything I have at home is in the freezer."

"No trouble at all."

"I just have to ask," Catherine said, her eyes twinkling, "I mean I get the dye on everyone's hands. I even get the splatter on your arms and faces."

"And Jacob's traditional egg dye mustache." Jenna smiled affectionately at her youngest.

"Even that," Catherine chuckled. "I can even kind of imagine how Danny ended up with half a head of purple hair."

"Which is really close to the color of the dresses we bought," Grace giggled.

"You're right, it is," Kono joined in.

"But the one thing I don't understand is how Cammie ended up with one pink ear."

Steve crossed the deck and dropped his arm around her shoulders. "The problem was that there were three kids in the mix and only two responsible grown up types."

"So you're saying you were outnumbered."

"Exactly," Steve grinned. "Kaitlyn and I never stood a chance."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
